Леонард Авадония
Леонард Авадония был капитаном королевской гвардии королевства Люцифении и одним из Трех героев. Приобретя славу в завоеваниях Люцифении под знамёнами Арта, он верно служил королевской семье. Как приемный отец Жермен и позднее Аллена, Леонард относился к ним как к своим собственным детям. Из-за того что люди страдали под правлением Рилиан, Леонард стал сопротивляться ее политике. Leonhart Avadonia was the Captain of the Royal Guard for the Kingdom of Lucifenia and one of the Three Heroes. Winning fame in Lucifenia's conquests under King Arth, he faithfully served the royal family. As the foster father of Germaine and later Allen, Leonhart raised the children as his own. As the people suffered under her rule, the warrior became Princess Riliane's most inflexible opposition. Биография Юность Родился в ЕС 462, Леонард присоединился к войскам Люцифении и стал частью королевской гвардии, служа королю Арту. Затем встречая королеву Анна Люцифен д'Отриш|Анну]],The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Chapter 1 Леонард влюбляется, но в конце концов приняв ее верность Арту, и отказывается от любых попыток романа с ней.Twiright Prank (story) В конце 470, королевство Люцифения вступает в войну с Асмодин и империей Вельзении, с участием Леонарда во многих сражениях.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Chapter 1 В какой-то момент, Леонард встретил кузнеца из семьи Лэнгри и поручил ему выковать для него доспехи и оружие. Born in EC 462, Leonhart entered the Lucifenian military and became part of the royal guard, serving King Arth. After meeting Queen Anne, Leonhart developed a crush on her, but eventually recognized her fealty to Arth and discarded any notion of a romance with her. In the early EC 470s, the Kingdom of Lucifenia declared war on Asmodean and the Beelzenian Empire, with Leonhart participating in many battles. At some point, Leonhart met the local blacksmith of the Langley family and visited him regularly to repair his weapons and armor. Спустя семь лет, он находит и удочеряет Жермен.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Он также становиться капитаном королевской гвардии. В 477 ЕС он знакомится и становиться друзьями с Мариам Футапи, в 480 он также встречает Эллуку Часовщицу, с которой также быстро подружился. Во время одного из своих сражений, он сттолкнулся с Гастом Веном и вступил с ним в схватку. Наблюдая за его фехтованием, Леонард заметил, что Гаст всегда целился в шею для финального удара. После этого, он использовал слабость и победил "Демона Асмодина", сохранив тому его жизнь.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Seven years into the war, he found and adopted a child, Germaine. He also eventually became the Captain of the Royal Guard. Around EC 477, he met and became friends with Mariam Futapie; around EC 480, he also met Elluka Clockworker and befriended her as well. During one battle in the war, he encountered Gast Venom and dueled him. Observing his swordplay, Leonhart learned Gast always aimed for the neck for the finishing blow. Afterwards, he exploited the weakness and defeated the "Demon of Asmodean", though sparing his life. В 490, Леонард вместе со своими товарищами: Мариам и Эллука, становятся известны как Три Героя, возглавляющих королевские завоевания и захватывающих новые земли. Спустя некоторое время, он вместе с ними и Артом позирует для портрета Николя Толле.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 После смерти Арта, война закончилась и он продолжил служить в королевской гвардии при королеве Анне.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Chapter 1 By EC 490, Leonhart, along with his comrades Mariam and Elluka, became known as the Three Heroes, spearheading the kingdom's expansion and securing its new lands. Around the same time, he posed with his comrades and Arth for a portrait by Nikolaye Tolle. After Arth's death in EC 491, the war ended and Leonhart continued his service in the Royal Guard under Queen Anne. Twiright Prank В декабре этого же года произошел политический скандал вызванный министром Прези вокруг права наследования, и который обострился из-за слухов, что королева Анна и министр Генезия сделали что-то аморальное, что разозлило Леонарда. Во время этого события, некоторые из его солдатов доложили, что Прези тайно встречался с подозрительной старой женщиной. Позже его вызвали для личной встречи с королевой Анной в Зале Звуков, Зал был пуст и воин встал перед королевой на колени. Королева спросила Леонарда, знает ли тот, что Прези поддерживает Рилиан, как истинного наследника. Леонард ответил, что он скорее всего пытается противостоять своему сопернику Генезии, критикуя как это глупо, и что это вызовет лишь ненужные беспорядки. Когда Анна прокомментировала, что завещание Прези было фальшивкой, Леонард отметил, что слухи о ней и Генезии также распространились. In December of that year, the political dispute caused by Minister Presi over the right of succession escalated as rumors spread that Anne and Prime Minister Genesia were doing something immoral, angering Leonhart. During the event, some of his soldiers reported that Presi had been meeting secretly with a suspicious old woman. Called to privately meet with Anne in the Hall of Sounds, the Hall was cleared out and the swordsman knelt before his Queen. The warrior was then asked if he was aware that Presi was advocating for Riliane as the documented successor. Leonhart affirmed that he was probably trying to counter his rival, Genesia, criticizing how the effort was foolish and would only lead to unnecessary confusion. When Anne commented how the will Presi presented was likely a fake, Leonhart added that the rumor about her and Gensia was also circulating. Королева спросила, думает ли он, что это была правда, Леонард отрицает это, и мысленно проклиная себя за его кратковременные подозрения, и вспоминая как Арт был ее единственной любовью, тогда как он просто служил ей. Поясняя свое заявление, он сказал, что если слова Призи были ложью, то он проиграет, как только правда станет известна, и что она не должна беспокоиться об этом. Когда Королева выразила удивление его простому мысленному процессу, он извинился, но она заметила, что она и Мариам слишком много думали об этом, и завидовала его импульсивности. Выразив ему благодарность, Анна упомянула, что Рилиан стала заинтересована в становлении наследником, и Леонард отметил, что должно быть Прези был тем, кто посадил эти мысли в ее голову. Затем она рассказала, что ее сын Алексиэль ничего не сделает, даже если Рилиан ударит его. Леонард ответил, что это не странно, особенно для родственников драться, замечая, что его дочь постоянно дерется с мальчишками. Cut off by Anne, the Queen asked if he thought it was true; he denied it, mentally cursing his momentary suspicion, and remembered how Arth was her sold love while he simply served near her. Clarifying his statement, he said that if Presi's words were lies, then he would fail once the truth was made clear and she needn't worry. When the Queen voiced her surprise by his simplistic thought-process, Leonhart apologized but she noted how she and Mariam thought too much about it and envied his impulsiveness. After expressing his gratitude, Anne mentioned how Riliane had suddenly become interested in becoming the heir and Leonhart noted it had to have been Presi who planted the thoughts in her head. When she described how her son, Alexiel, would never do anything even if Riliane hit him, Leonhart said it wasn't odd for young siblings to fight, bringing up how his daughter was constantly getting in fights with guys. Затем Королева отметила, что Рилиан ведет себя странно, и Леонард спросил, что она имеет в виду, Анна сказала тому пойти на кухню и увидеть все самому. После Анна объяснила Эллуке, что Прези что-то задумал и, поэтому Мариам было поручено расследование, и она поручила герою войны защищать ее сына. Вскоре после принятия этого решения, было совершено покушение на жизнь Алексиэля и Леонард успешно продотвратил его. После обнаружения измены Прези, он был быстро побежден Эллукой и Мариам. Анна приняла просьбу сына быть усыновленным Леонардом, во избежания дальнейших политических проблем. Anne then mentioned that Riliane was behaving strangely and Leonhart asked what she meant, told to go to the kitchen and see for himself. After Anne explained Elluka suspected Presi was plotting something and Mariam was sent to investigate, she requested the war hero protect her son. Not long after accepting the assignment, an assassination attempt was made on Alexiel's life and Leonhart foiled it. After Presi's treason was discovered and he was promptly defeated by Elluka and Mariam, Anne accepted Alexiel's request to be adopted by Leonhart to avoid further political problems.Twiright Prank (story) Отец двоих Со смертью Алексиэля, Леонард усыновил своего нового сына "Аллена", и забрал принца к себе домой, знакомя того с Жермен. Примерно в то же время, он узнал, что Мариам также усыновила ребенка. Позже он встретился с ней и Эллукой в королевском дворце и пошутил как он - холостяк, в конечном итоге обзавелся еще одним ребенком. With "Alexiel" dead, Leonhart adopted his new son "Allen" and Leonhart took the prince home, introducing him to Germaine.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2Around this time, he heard how Mariam had also recently adopted a child. He later met with her and Elluka at the royal palace and joked how he, the bachelor, ended up getting a child. Отвечая на вопрос Мариам, как он планирует растить двоих детей, Леонард сказал, что они справятся, и поскольку Аллен - мальчик, то с ним легче справиться, чем с пацанкой Жермен, и снова засмеялся . Замечая, что она также начала заботиться о ребенке, Мариам объяснила как она нашла Нэй и, как отказалась бросить ребенка с амнезией. When asked by Mariam how he planned to now raise two children, Leonhart said they'd manage and that, since Allen was a boy, he'd be easier to manage than the tomboyish Germaine, and laughed again. Noting how she too suddenly began taking care of a child, Mariam explained how she found Ney and refused to abandoned the amnesic girl.Twiright Prank (story) Несколько дней спустя, когда Шартетта Лэнгри пропала, он подобно другим взрослым отказался от ее поисков и решил, что она мертва. После он обнаружил, что оба Аллен и Жермен пошли в лес Замешательства и сразились с бандитами, что бы освободить Шартетту, он пришел в ярость, ударяя Аллена в пьяном угаре и отчитывая их за опасные действия. С течением времени, Леонард стал брать сына во дворец на уроки фехтования, обучая его искусству фехтования, а также верховой езде. В какой-то момент, выпивая с Жермен, он рассказал о своей битве с Гастом Веномом, описывая трудности сражения и привычку Гаста целиться в шею. A few days later, when Chartette Langley had gone missing, he, like the other adults, gave up on finding her and assumed she was dead. Once he discovered that both Allen and Germaine had gone into the Forest of Bewilderment and fought off bandits to rescue her, he became furious, hitting Allen in a drunken stupor and lecturing them for their dangerous actions.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 As time progressed, Leonhart began taking his young foster son to the royal palace to practice fencing, training him in the art of swordplay as well as horseback riding. At some point, while drinking with Germaine, he amiably related his fight with Gast Venom, describing the difficulty of the battle and Gast's tendency to aim for the neck.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 После смерти королевы Анны в январе 499, Леонард принял участие в собрании министров и Принцессы Рилиан в Зале Звуков, слушая, как Рилиан провозгласила себя правителем нации вместо матери. После окончания встречи, он встретился с Эллукой и Мариам и высказал критику о юной и неопытной принцессе, руководящей королевством, хотя признал, что она была единственным возможным наследником. Затем Эллука предложила, чтобы трон занял Аллен, на что Леонард ответил, что возвращение принца Алексиэля лишь вызвало бы повторение инцидента, произошедшего семь лет назад, добавив, что Рилиан ничего не помнит об Аллене. На замечание мага, что их воссоединение может вернуть ей память, он усомнился была ли она серьезна и Эллука признала, что это была шутка. After the death of Queen Anne in January of EC 499, Leonhart attended an assembly of ministers and Princess Riliane in the Hall of Sounds, hearing Riliane proclaim her birthright to the rule the nation in place of her mother. After the meeting ended, he met with Elluka and Mariam and voiced his criticism of the young and inexperienced Princess governing the Kingdom, although recognizing she was the only appropriate contender for the throne. Elluka then suggested Allen assume the throne and Leonhart noted that Prince Alexiel's return would only repeat the incident of seven years prior, adding that Riliane had no memory of him anyway. At the mage's remark that their reunion may spark her memory, he questioned if she was serious and Elluka admitted it was a joke. Тогда чародейка предложила следовать их первоначальному плану и самим выбрать наследника, Леонард раскритиковал безответственность таких действий, и Эллука напомнила ему что Трое Героев были созданы не для политики. Подавлеленная воспоминаниями об их военных подвигах, Мариам предложила Леонарду вернуть Аллена в качестве слуги. Симпатизируя этой идеи, он согласился и служанка сказала, что нужно рассказать министру Минису об сложившейся ситуации. Once the mage elaborated that they could go with their original plan and have the ruler decided then and there, Leonhart criticized the irresponsibility of such actions and Elluka reminded them that the Three Heroes weren't created from politics. Silenced by the mention of their wartime exploits, Mariam spoke up and suggested Leonhart bring Allen in as a servant. Taking a liking to the idea, he agreed and the maid told him to assure Prime Minister Minis was aware of the situation. Затем Мариам сказала, что она уходит, беспокоясь, что Шартетта наверняка уже что-нибудь сломала, Леонард заметил, что она строга и Мариам ответила, что Шартетта добродушный ребенок, несмотря на ее неуклюжесть. После ее ухода, Эллука сказала, что она тоже пойдет, надеясь догнать прекрасный сон. Леонард сказал, что это было бы хорошо, так как ее глаза выглядят опухшими; обидев чародейку, Леонард раскрыл, что это была просто шутка и выразил облегчение, если бы вещи оставались такими какими они были сейчас. Эллука возразила, что она знает о смерти больше чем кто-либо еще, и Леонард ответил, что это естественно для нее грустить, прямо заявив, что ее долгая жизнь не лишает ее права грустить. Чародейка ударила его ногой в голень, обзывая идиотом. When Mariam said she'd leave, confident Chartette had already broken something, Leonhart noted the severity and Mariam qualified she was a good-natured child, despite her clumsiness. Once she left, Elluka said she'd retire as well, hoping to catch up on a beauty sleep. Leonhart said that was good, since her eyes looked swollen; mortifying the mage, Leonhart revealed it was a jest and expressed his relief if things remained the way they were. Elluka remarked that she knew more than anyone about death, and Leonhart pointed out it was natural for her to be sad, bluntly stating her long life didn't forfeit her right to grieve. The mage immediately kicked him in the shin, calling him an idiot. Уведомив Миниса об их плане, Леонард сказал своему приемному сыну, что он забирает того во дворец, в качестве слуги. Той же ночью Жермен спорила с ним о его решение вплоть до следующего дня. Утром, он взял своего любимого сына во дворец. Гуляя по залам, принцесса Рилиан подошла к ним и поинтересовалась кто этот мальчик. После объяснений воина, что он был новым слугой, Леонард остановил Принцессу, когда та захотела немедленно забрать его с собой, настаивая, что Мариам сначала должна одеть его надлежащим образом, прежде чем он будет рядом с ней. Рилиан согласилась, когда она ушла воин сказал своему сыну, что она была его сестра, и удивился услышав, что Аллен счастлив видеть ее улыбку. After alerting Minis of their plan, Leonhart announced to his foster children that he was taking Allen back to the palace as a servant. That night, Germaine argued with him about the decision till dawn the next day.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 That morning, he took his beloved son to the palace. While walking through the halls, Princess Riliane approached them and asked who the boy was. After explaining he was a new servant, Leonhart stopped the excited Princess from immediately taking him with her, insisting Mariam dress him up in proper attire before being beside her. Riliane complied and, after she left, the warrior told his son how she was his sister, surprised to hear Allen's happiness to see her smile.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Позже он поручил Нэй найти ее мать, чтобы проинспектировать мальчика. Ней согласилась и вскоре привела Главную служанку проверить бывшего принца. После этого Аллен был представлен как камергер, Леонард велел тому держать их отношения в секрете от Рилиан. Спустя какое-то время Аллен спросил Леонарда о Мариам, и он просто ответил, что в мире полно разных женщин. В какой-то момент он вступил в контакт с королем Кайлом и эти двое сотрудничали друг с другом в тайне. Later, he requested Ney find her mother to inspect the boy. Ney complied and soon after brought the Head of Maids to examine the former prince.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 After Allen had been brought in as a chamberlain, Leonhart instructed him to keep their relationship secret from Riliane.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Sometime after, Allen asked Leonhart about Mariam and he simply replied that there were all kinds of women in the world.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 At some point, he came in contact with King Kyle and the two collaborated with each other in secret.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Правление Зла В декабре 499 ЕС, в ответ на бедные урожаи и голодания граждан королевства, Леонард решил, что он и его дочь откажутся от алкогольных напитков, пока страдания людей не прекратятся. За день до четырнадцатого Дня Рождения Рилиан, Леонард обеспокоенный благополучием граждан, спросил принцессу, не могла ли она поделиться едой из дворцовых запасов с голодающими людьми. В ответ она выдала невежественное решение: пусть едят пирожное, если они не могут есть хлеб. Разговор превратился в горячую перепалку, Леонард оказался не способен переубедить эгоистичную принцессу предоставить надлежащую помощь. Позднее этим же днем, он стал свидетелем того, как Жермен поколотила нескольких парней и проклинала их, к его смущению. In December of EC 499, in response to the poor harvest yields and starvation throughout the kingdom, Leonhart ordered that he and his daughter abstain from drinking alcohol until the people’s suffering had ended. The day before Riliane’s 14th birthday, Leonhart, concerned about the citizens’ welfare, asked the princess if she could distribute the palace’s food reserve to the people to compensate for the famine. In response, she ignorantly provided a solution: let them eat cake since they couldn’t eat bread. The conversation evolved into a heated squabble, with Leonhart unable to convince the selfish princess to provide proper assistance. Later that day, he witnessed Germaine pummel a couple of guys and curse them out, much to his embarrassment. На следующий день, проходя мимо конюшен около трех часов дня, Леонард увидел, что Жозефина, лошадь принцессы, пропала и забеспокоился, что Рилиан уехала куда-то днем. Увидев Аллена и Шарлотту, чистящих Небесный Двор, он подошел к ним и спросил упорно ли они работали. Взъерошив волосы сына, Леонард отметил, что тому наверное быть тяжело быть слугой, и на что Аллен ответил, что работа Леонарда тяжелее. Огорчившись,он напомнил Аллену, что тот называл его "Папа", когда тот захочет, но слуга ответил, что будет обращаться к нему формально, вызывая у Леонарда замешательство. Затем он спросил как ему после года службы, мальчик ответил и спросил о Жермен. The next day, while passing by the stables around 3 o’clock, Leonhart noticed Josephine, the princess' horse, was missing, and wondered if Riliane had gone out for the day. Seeing Allen and Chartette cleaning the Heavenly Yard, he approached them and asked if they were working hard.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Ruffling his son's hair,The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Leonhart noted he seemed to be having trouble being a servant and Allen politely responded that his work was harder. Disappointed, he reminded Allen he could call him “Daddy” whenever he wanted to but the servant stated he was used to addressing him formally, earning Leonhart’s confusion. Once he asked how the boy was doing after a year of servitude, the boy brushed it off and asked about Germaine. Леонард рассказал о ее драке днем ранее, выражая свое сомнения, что никто не жениться на ней. Шартетта перебила их, спросив уж не пришел ли Леонард для того, чтобы украсть вино со склада. Рыцарь отверг обвинение, сказав что он отказался от этой роскоши пока народ голодает. Затем Аллен спросил, не это ли является причиной плохого настроения Рилиан. В ответ Леонард пожал плечами и рассказал, что Рилиан отказалась использовать запасы дворца, чтобы накормить людей. Шарлотта призвала его переубедить принцессу, но тот процитировал, как Рилиан ответила на его просьбу, выражая свое разочарование из-за ее детского и искаженного чувства реальности. After Leonhart recounted of her squabble the day before, expressing his doubt anyone would ever marry her, Chartette interrupted, curious if Leonhart came to steal wine from the warehouse. The knight denied the accusation, revealing his refusal to have such a luxury while the people starved. When Allen asked if Riliane’s recent foul mood was the cause, he shrugged and explained how Riliane refused to use the palace's stores to feed the people. Chartette encouraged him to persuade the Princess but he countered with how Riliane answered his pleas, expressing his frustration with her childish and warped sense of reality. Вспомнив о недавней странности, он спросил, в отъезде ли Рилиан, отметив что Жозефины исчезла, и Аллен спросил, что если она была похищена. Но Леоланрд заявил, что это невозможно из-за их безопасности, и побледнел, когда Аллен сказал, что им стоит уделять больше внимания не вторженцам, а беглецам. Словно подтверждая его слова, раздался крик, и все трое поспешили во дворец, и нашли Нэй, ходящую среди зеркал, Ней рассказала им, что Рилиан исчезла из дворца. Приведя их в комнату принцессы, служанка объяснила что произошло и показала открыты секретный проход в задней части камина. Леонард тут же организовал королевскую гвардию и группу служащих для поисков Рилиан. Вернувшись к конюшне, он нашел на земле отпечатки копыт Жозефины и последовал за ними в Лес Недоумения. Reminded of the earlier oddity, he asked if Riliane had left, noting Josephine was gone, and Allen questioned if she was stolen; stating it was impossible because of their security, the knight became pallid as Allen suggested they might have been too focused on defending from intruders rather than fugitives. As the realization came over him, a scream was heard and the three rushed inside to find Ney passing between two mirrors, telling them Riliane had escaped from the palace. Led to Riliane's room, Ney explained what had happened and showed them the opened secret passage at the back of the fireplace. Soon after, Leonhart organized the Royal Guard and a group of servants to find Riliane. Returning to the stables, he discerned Josephine’s tracks from the ground and followed them to the Forest of Bewilderment. Командир рыцарей присоединился к поисковому отряду вместе с Алленом. Леонард велел Аллену не уходить слишком далеко или тот может заблудиться, но мальчик сказал, что с ним все будет в порядке, так как он уже бывал здесь раньше, Леонард согласился, что тот прав. Позже, слуга спросил, был ли тот уверен, что Рилиан поехала через лес, и Леонард выражая недовольство ее методом побега. Аллен сказал, что пойдет вперед и лишь после того, как мальчик заверил, что знает где прячется Рилиан, Леонард разрешил ему пойти, но предупредил его быть осторожнее, чтобы тот снова не заблудился. The knight commander joined the search party in exploring the woodland, walking by Allen’s side. Leonhart told Allen not to stray too far or he would get lost and, when Allen said he would be fine because he had been there before, he admitted he was right.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Soon after, the servant asked if he was sure Riliane went through the forest and Leonhart confirmed that was where the tracked ended, voicing his disbelief in her method of escape.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Allen then stated he'd go on ahead and, after the boy confirmed he had a notion where Riliane was hiding, Leonhart let him leave but warned him again to not get lost.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Этим же вечером, маяк зажегся в соседнем портовом городе и Леонард прибыл вместе с поисковым отрядом. Когда он начал отчитывать Рилиан за ее опасные действия, та холодно ответила, что это была их работа предотвращать подобные инциденты и напомнила об их положении. И приказала всем встать на колени перед их правителем, Леонард подчинился, едва сдерживая гнев. Отведя ее домой, измученный воин остался охранять один из лестничных входов в Зеркальный Зал во время праздника, его глаза постоянно блуждали по залу. That evening, a beacon was lit at the nearby port town and Leonhart arrived with the search party. As he began berating the Princess for her dangerous actions, Riliane coldly responded that it was their job to prevent such stunts and reminded them of the position they were in. Demanding they all kneel to their absolute ruler, Leonhart obeyed as he barely restrained his anger.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Escorting her home, the jaded warrior guarded one of the stairway entrances to the Hall of Mirrors during the celebration, his eyes shifting constantly around the ballroom. Увидев огромный праздничный торт Рилиан, его челюсть отвисла и рассерженный воин покинул Зал. Когда Аллен попытался остановить его, напомнив о его патрулирование, а Леонард сказал, что будет патрулировать снаружи. Высказывав отвращение, что страна созданная Артом находится под управлением ведьмы, назвав ее "Дочь Зла", Леонард спустился по лестнице. После того как он ушел, воин отправился домой и поприветствовал Жермен, девушка спросила ел ли тот, и получила в ответ "да". Чувствуя себя неловко, когда она нюхала идет ли от него запах спиртного, он укрепил свою клятву, с которой они согласились. After seeing Riliane’s massive birthday cake presented before the crowd, his jaw dropped and the furious warrior stormed out of the Hall.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 As Allen attempted to stop him, reminding him of his guard duty, Leonhart stated he was going to make rounds outside, expressing his distaste with how the country he helped Arth create was being mishandled by a witch; saying she was definitely "The Daughter of Evil", Leonhart headed down the stairs.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Sometime after he left, he headed home and announced his return to Germaine, asked if he had eaten, to which he replied he had. Awkwardly watching her sniff him for booze, he reinforced his earlier vow they agreed to.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Спустя несколько дней, Леонард понял, что забыл о Дне Рождении Аллена и пошел купить ему зеркало похожее на зеркало Рилианы, пусть и подделку. В конце ЕС 500, начал красть из дворцовых запасов и тайно вывозить еду, отдавая ее голодающим. Спустя некоторое время, он был вызван Рилиан, и опасаясь, что это было из-за его краж, впал в уныние. Ужиная с Жермен, она спросила, что случилось, и он объяснил свое уныние, веря что принцесса обнаружила его кражи и решила его казнить, и также заявил, что хочет, чтобы та стала его приемником, если это так. Жермен отмела эту идею, прежде чем уехать, Леонард указывал на платье дочери, спрашивая не это ли его подарок ей на день рождение. Вспомнив о Дне Рождении Аллена, он побежал в его кладовую и забрал сумочку с подарком, объяснив дочери, что он возьмет его с собой во дворец. A few days later, he realized he had forgotten Allen’s birthday and went out to buy a mirror similar to the one owned by Riliane, albeit fake. In early EC 500, Leonhart began sneaking into the palace warehouses at night and smuggled out some food, giving it to the starving people. The next day he was summoned by Riliane and, certain it was because of his smuggling, slipped into a depression; eating dinner with Germaine, she asked what was wrong and he explained his dejection, believing the princess discovered his theft and would have him executed, and declared he wanted her to succeed him if that were the case. With Germaine brushing the idea aside, Leonhart prepared to depart before noting his daughter’s dress, asking if it was the birthday present he got her. Reminded of Allen’s birthday, he ran to his storeroom and picked up the handbag with his gift, explaining to Germaine he would be bringing it with him to the palace. На следующий день Леонард остался во дворце и принял предложение Рилиан остаться на ночь. Когда он вошел в ее комнату, принцесса поприветствовала командира и он заметил неуместность быть вдвоем наедине в такой час. Рилиан дразнила его, заметив, что он предпочитает более зрелых женщин, например, таких как ее мать. Их беседа продолжилась, они обсудили увлечения королевы Анны, прежде чем принцесса сказала, что настало время позаботиться о людях. Пораженный, Леонард слушал, как Рилиан благодарила его за пищевые набеги в дворцовые запасы, разрешая ему свободно брать еду с ее разрешения с этих пор. The next day, Leonhart left for the palace and answered Riliane’s beckons that night. Entering her room, the princess welcomed the commander and he mentioned the impropriety of them being alone together at such an hour. Riliane teased him, remarking she understood that he preferred well-endowed women like her mother. Their conversation continued as they discussed Queen Anne’s crushes before the princess told him she believed it was time they start considering the people’s well-being. Stunned, Leonhart listened as Riliane elucidated how grateful she was for his food eviction at the palace barn, allowing him to freely distribute the food with her permission first from then on. После короткого молчания, Леонард поблагодарил принцессу и Рилиан предложила ему выпить. Благодарный, он принял ликер и слушал рассказ Рилиан, о том что это была Могильная Кровь, высококачественное любимое вино Ваника Кончиты. Леонард спросил не желает ли принцесса попробовать, но она отказалась. Рыцарь сказал ей, что она еще юна и когда-нибудь поймет его очарование, празднуя с ней до поздней ночи. After a short silence, Leonhart thanked the princess and Riliane offered him a drink in celebration. Grateful, he accepted the liquor and listened to Riliane explain it was Blood Grave, the high-quality wine loved by the fabled Vanika Conchita. Leonhart asked if the princess would like a cup but she denied a taste, not understanding the fascination. The knight told her she was young and would someday understand its excellence, celebrating with her until late at night. Около трех часов ночи, пьяный и веселый воин шагал через пустой двор, но был остановлен Алленом, который отметил его состояние. В ответ, Леонард пытался оправдаться, готовясь отдать слуге подарок, но мальчик достал меч, и сказал, что он должен умереть. Удивленный Леонард тоже выхватил меч, и спросил чей это был приказ, и когда Аллен отказался отвечать, воин понял, что это была ловушка Рилиан. Сражаясь с мальчиком, мужчина припер Аллена к стенке, когда почувствовал слабость, стоя на коленях он услышал от Аллена, что они подмешали в вино наркотики. Around three o’clock the next day, the drunk and merry warrior meandered through the empty courtyard until stopped by Allen, who noted his stupor. In response, he barely articulated his excuse, preparing to give the servant his present when the boy drew a sword on him and told him he needed to die. Confused, Leonhart drew his sword and asked who gave him the order and, when Allen refused to say, realized it was all Riliane’s trap. Dueling him, Leonhart cornered Allen when he suddenly felt weak, kneeling to the ground as Allen explained they drugged the wine with chronic anesthesia. Слишком слабый чтобы стоять, воин упал вместе с подарком. Извинившись за то, что забыл про его День Рождение, Леонард показал подарок и пояснил, что Аллен должен заботиться о своем внешнем виде, как дворцового служащего. Аллен спросил мужчину, почему тот хотел убить Рилиан, и в ответ на замешательство Леонарда, ударил того мечом. Корчась от боли, Леонард думал о том, что его приемный сын так ни разу и не назвал его "папа". Говоря мальчику, что тот уступил Дочери Зла, Леонард дал Аллену последний совет: быть осторожным и не плакать. После чего воин умер ран. Too weak to support himself, the warrior collapsed with his gift rolling out of his arms. Apologizing for forgetting his birthday, Leonhart explained the gift and said he needed to pay attention to his appearance as a palace servant. Allen asked why Leonhart wanted to kill Riliane and, in response to the warrior’s confusion, stabbed him with the sword. Writhing in pain, he mused how his foster son never once called him “daddy” and then asked why Allen had to kill him. Telling the boy he had yielded to “The Daughter of Evil”, the dying Leonhart gave Allen his last piece of advice: to be careful and not to cry. Succumbing to his wounds, the valiant warrior died.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Наследие После его убийства, тело Леонарда было обнаружено на берегу реки, и его похороны состоялись вскоре после этого, на которых присутствовали его товарищи и подчиненные, включая Мариам и Эллуку. Хотя Королевский Дворец предложил провести публичную церемонию, Жермен отказалась. Дав клятву мести на могиле отца, его дочь основала Люцифенское Сопротивление и провела Люцифенскую Революцию, чтобы отомстить убийцам своего отца. Хотя правда о его убийстве так и не была раскрыта, но народные массы допускали участие Рилиан в этом убийстве, мстительные мотивы Жермен для революции стали распространяться среди народа. Following his assassination, Leonhart's corpse was discovered in the riverbank the next morning and a private funeral was held for him soon after, attended by his subordinates and comrades, including Elluka and Mariam. Although the Lucifenian Palace offered to hold a public ceremony, Germaine refused. Swearing revenge on his grave,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 his foster daughter later founded the Lucifenian Resistance and sparked the Lucifenian Revolution to bring retribution to her father's murderers.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Although the truth behind his assassination was never uncovered, the general populace assumed Princess Riliane's involvement in the scandal and Germaine's vengeful motives for the revolution began circulating in rumor among the public.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Личность и черты характера Леонард был заботливым и добрым человеком, преданным своей семье и друзьям. Как и любой гражданин Люцифении был патриотом своей страны, присоединился к войскам королевства еще будучи подростком и верно служил королю Арту во время войны против Асмодина и Вельзении. Его преданность королевству и его жителям привела к его беспокойству о благополучии и жестокой лояльности к поддержанию страны построенной Артом и Анной на протяжении десятилетий. Leonhart was a straight-forward, caring, and kind-hearted man, dedicated to his family and friends. As a citizen of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, Leonhart was a patriot to his country, serving in the Lucifenian military since his teenage years and loyally serving King Arth during the war against Asmodean and Beelzenia.Twiright Prank (story) His devotion to his kingdom and its citizens led to a concern for their well-being and fierce loyalty to maintaining the nation Arth and Anne built up over the course of decades. Как капитан королевской гвардии, он серьезно относился к его верности королевской семье и верил, что это его судьба - страдать, если страдал народ. Однако несмотря на это, он мог пойти на компромисс со своей верностью короне, если он считал, что причина обоснована и не шла против политики монарха или идеологии, если он верил, что они учитывали интересы народа. Тем не менее, он действовал честно, отвечая на вызов Рилиан, думая что она планирует убить его. Из-за его лояльности и чувства долга,Леонард желал защитить каждого о ком он заботился, и в конечном итоге именно это и привело к его гибели. As the captain of the Royal Guard, he took his responsibility to the royal family very seriously and believed it was his duty to suffer as the people suffered.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Despite this, he was willing to compromise his loyalty to the crown, should he believe the cause was just, and was not above opposing his monarch's policies or ideology if he believed they disregarded the public's best interests. Still, he acted honorable, answering Princess Riliane's call even though he was certain she planned to kill him.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Because of his loyalty and sense of duty, Leonhart desired to protect everyone he cared for from harm, although ultimately leading to his demise.The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story Жестокий и храбрый воин, действия Леонарда на поле битвы заслужили уважение и восхищение Королевства. Предпочитая прямой подход, он был импульсивным и редко сильно задумывался по теме. Столкнувшись со сложными ситуациями, он принимал простые решения и был бесcпечен, беззаботен в большинстве трудностей с которыми он сталкивался. Такой кодекс мышления связан с его кодексом чести, предпочитая открытые столкновения, чем хитрые тактики. Несмотря на то что он прославился, как герой войны, Леонард был милосерден, отказавшись убивать Гаста Венома или Аллена Авадония в их сражениях, хоть и одержал над ними верх. A fierce and brave warrior, Leonhart's actions on the battlefield earned him the admiration and respect of the Kingdom. Preferring a direct approach, the warrior was impulsive by nature and rarely thought too hard on a subject. When confronted with complex situations, he usually provided simple solutions and was notably light-hearted and carefree about most difficulties he would face.Twiright Prank (story) This forward way of thinking connected to his sense of honor, respecting upfront confrontations rather than underhanded tactics.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Despite being famed as a warrior hero during the war, Leonhart was merciful in battle, refusing to kill either Gast Venom or Allen Avadonia in their respective duels despite having the upper hand.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Верный рыцарскому долгу, Леонард никогда не бил женщин, даже когда был пьян и не строил заговоры, что бы предать и свергнуть монархию, несмотря на тиранию Рилиан Он был безнадежным пьяницей и мог потерять самообладание и наброситься на других. Он также чувствовал внутреннее смятение, часть плача, когда был пьян, а также становился сверхъэмоциональным и сентиментальным. В редких случаях мог впасть в депрессию, особенно когда опасался приближающейся смерти. Possessing a chivalric spirit, Leonhart never hit women, even when drunk, and never plotted to betray to overthrow the monarchy despite Riliane's tyranny. Although admirable, Leonhart was a hopeless drunkard and would sometime lose his temper and lash out at others.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 He also felt some inner turmoil, often breaking into tears when drunk,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 as well as becoming maudlin and overemotional.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 In rare circumstances, the warrior could become depressed, especially when fearing his approaching death.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Хотя он и не был женат, Леонард с удовольствием принял обоих: Жермен и Аллена, и ему нравилась идея быть их отцом. Как часть одной семьи, воин призывал своих детей обращаться к нему ласково и был огорчен, что Аллен никогда не делал так. Из-за пацанского характера Жермен, Леонард беспокоился, что она никогда не выйдет замуж и часто пытался привить ей более женственное поведение и внешний вид. Несмотря на это, он обучил ее фехтованию и разделил с ней привычку выпить. Although having never married, Leonhart gladly adopted both Germaine and Allen and loved the idea of being their father. As part of the same family, the warrior encouraged his children to refer to him affectionately and was disappointed that Allen never did so. Because of Germaine's tomboyish attitude, Leonhart grew worried she'd never marry and often tried to instill a more feminine appearance and behavior into her. Despite this, he showed no qualms with training her in the art of swordplay and shared his drinking habit with her. Также он признавал все типы женщин в мире и был в близких отношениях с Эллукой и Мариам. В юности герой был влюблен в королеву Анну и пытался завести с ней роман. Однако поняв, что единственная любовь Анны - это Арт, он отказался от своих мечтаний, решив найти счастье просто служа ей, хотя ему потребовалось много лет, чтобы полностью осмыслить это понятие. Тем не менее из-за его простоты, он был не чувствителен к чувствам других людей, хотя он также мог быть очень проницательным из-за своей прямоты, к ярости Эллуки. Similarly, he recognized that there were all kinds of women in the world and shared a close relationship with his fellow comrades, Elluka and Mariam.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 In his youth, the hero developed a crush on Queen Anne and aspired to share a romance with her. However, after realizing Anne's sole love for Arth, Leonhart gave up on his fantasy and resolved to find happiness with just serving near her, although it took him years before finally embracing the notion whole-heartedly. However, because of his simplicity, the warrior was senseless in regards to other people's deeper, untold feelings;Twiright Prank (story) in the same circumstances, he could also be very perceptive because of his bluntness, much to Elluka's ire.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Умения и навыки Знаменитый фехтовальщик своего времен и сильнейший воин Королевства Люцтфении. Леонард использовал традиционный люцифенский стиль фехтования, с его силой и скоростью увеличивая его возможности. Его любимый прием "Бычий стиль": держа меч над голой, он моментально наносил удар по противнику с огромной силой. Из-за своего мышления, Леонард редко колебался в бою и побеждал с помощью своей физической силы, хотя он мог также и поиздеваться над врагом, чтобы нервировать их. Даже пьяным он был опасен и действовал, словно и не пил. Он также усилием воли мог противостоять мощным снотворным долгое время, и не страдал побочными эффектами в битве. A famed swordsman of his time and among the strongest warriors produced in the Kingdom of Lucifenia, Leonhart utilized a traditional Lucifenian fencing style, with his strength and speed augmenting his capabilities. His favorite move, "Bull Style", had him raised his sword as high as his head momentarily before striking his opponent with great force. Because of his simple way of thinking, Leonhart rarely hesitated in battle and overwhelmed his adversaries with brute force, although he was also willing to employ taunting during fights to unnerve them. Even when drunk, the swordsman was still deadly in battle and acted seemingly unimpaired while fighting; he was also able to resist powerful anesthetics for long periods of time through his sheer will, even while being inebriated, and suffered no apparent side-effects in battle.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Однако, самой главной способностью Леонарда было наблюдение, он наблюдал, учился и адаптировался к боевому стилю противника, приобретая рычаги давления против них, это позволило ему бросить вызов столь же легендарному Гасту Веному. Из-за многолетнего боевого опыта, он мог мгновенно менять свои атаки, когда готовился к удару и предсказывать ходы противников. Но его мастерство распространялось не только на сражения. Когда принцесса Рилиан сбежала из дворца, он был первым, кто заметил пропажу Жозефины, нашел отпечатки копыт и последовал за ними. Также он был хорошим наставником, обучая Жермен и Аллена фехтованию и превращая их в превосходных фехтовальщиков. Выпивая, Леонард частенько пил с Жермен. However, Leonhart's greatest ability was his skills in observation. In combat, he was able to watch, learn, and adapt to an opponent's fighting style, gaining him leverage against his opponents, which allowed him to challenge the equally legendary Gast Venom in swordplay. Because of his years of combat experience, the warrior was capable of quickly changing his attacks while preparing to strike and could accurately predict his opponents' moves.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Despite this, his skill extended to more than just the battlefield. When Princess Riliane had fled from the palace, he was the first to notice Josephine was missing and later discerned her hoof prints from the rest of the earth to follow their trail.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 He was also a capable mentor, honing both Allen and Germaine's talents and making them excellent swordsmen.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 While drinking, Leonhart sometimes sang along with Germaine.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Связь с другими персонажами Анна Люцифен д'Отриш: бывший правитель Леонарда. Он дружил с Анной вплоть до ее смерти. Королева доверила ему растить ее сына и прибегала к его помощи во время военных и политических конфликтов. В молодости он влюбился в Анну, находя ее привлекательной, но признавая ее чувства к Арту, он довольствовался тем, что служил ей, как мог. Leonhart's former employer. Leonhart had a close friendship with Anne before her death, with the queen trusting him to raise her son and enlisting his aid in political disputes or in wartime. In his youth, Leonhart fell in love with Anne, finding her very attractive; recognizing her feelings for Arth, he learned through many years to be satisfied with simply serving the queen as best he could. Эллука Часовщица: одна из Трех Героев, Леонард и Эллука были близкими друзьями с Люцифенской Завоевательной войны и это продолжалось вплоть до его смерти. Этим двоим нравилось проводить время вместе и выступали адвокатами друг друга в сложных ситуациях, хотя Леонард действовал открыто в отличие от нее. A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Leonhart and Elluka had a deep friendship cultivated over the course of the Lucifenian Expansion War that would continue to his death. The two enjoyed spending time together and looked to each other's counsel in difficult situations, although Leonhart would sometimes act overly candid in contrast to her evasive nature. Мариам Футапи: о: одна из Трех Героев, Леонард и Мариам были близкими друзьями с Люцифенской Завоевательной войны. Находя ее характер необычным, этим двоим нравилось проводить время вместе и выступали адвокатами друг друга в сложных ситуациях, хотя Леонард действовал открыто в отличие от нее. Их дружба продолжалась вплоть до его смерти, однако он так и не узнал он ее чувствах к нему. A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Leonhart and Mariam had a deep friendship cultivated over the course of the Lucifenian Expansion War. Finding her to have a unique character, the two enjoyed spending time together and looked to each other's counsel in difficult situations. This friendship continued until his death, however he remained unaware of her feelings towards him. Аллен Авадония: приемный сын Леонарда. Леонард заботился о нем как о собственном после усыновления, защищая его и надеясь воссоединить того с его сестрой, хотя он был огорчен формальностью Аллена по отношению к нему, кроме того Леонард беспокоился о внешнем виде Аллена, как дворцового слуги. Озадаченный намерениями мальчика убить его, он использовал свои последние слова, чтобы дать мальчику совет. Leonhart's adopted son. Leonhart cared deeply for Allen as a son after adopting him, acting protective of the boy and wishing to reunite him with his sister, although he was exasperated with Allen's formality towards him; in addition, Leonhart expressed concern for Allen's appearance as a palace servant. Although bewildered by the boy's intentions to kill him, but did not hold it against him after guessing the cause, using his last words to give the boy advice. Жермен Авадония: приемная дочь Леонарда, Леонард и Жермен имели много общих интересов, включая любовь к выпивке и упрямый характер. Хотя он был раздосадован из-за ее драк на людях. Он показал заботу о ее внешнем виде, и благополучии, например, спрашивая об ее изношенной одежде. Тем не менее он учил ее фехтованию и планировал сделать своим приемником, если он умрет. Leonhart's adopted daughter. Leonhart shared many interests with Germaine, including a love of wine and headstrong nature, although he expressed vexation for this when she got into fights in public. He showed a concern for her appearance as well as wellbeing, such as when enquiring after her worn out attire. Nonetheless, he trained her in swordplay and entertained plans to make her his successor if he were to die. Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: ребенок Анны которого он поклялся защищать. Встревоженный ее правлением с самого начала, Леонарда стала злить беспечность Рилиан и ее увлечения, как и ее плохое обращение с жителями Люцифении. Из-за этого он часто выступал против нее как публично, так и тайно; хотя был застигнут врасплох и счастлив от попыток Рилиан заключить мир, и он правильно угадал, что это она приказала Аллену убить его. The child of Anne that he swore to protect. Uneasy about her rule initially, Leonhart only became further infuriated by Riliane's reckless immaturity and overindulgences, as well as her poor treatment of Lucifenia's people. Due to this, he often opposed her both publicly and in secret; although caught off guard and overjoyed by Riliane's supposed attempts to make peace, he correctly guessed that it was she who ordered Allen to kill him. Кайл Марлон: старый знакомый Леонарда. Король Марлона оказался в числе тех, кто пришел на похороны воина, хотя их отношения держались в секрете. An old acquaintance of Leonhart's. The Marlon King appeared among those close to him at the slain warrior's funeral, though their relationship was kept secret. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Леонарда произошло от Ричарда I Англии, также известного как Ричард Львиное Сердце. Король Ричард получил свое прозвище из-за доблести как воина и военного лидера. *Leonhart's name is derived from Richard I of England, also known as Richard the Lionheart; King Richard earned his nickname due to his valor as a warrior and military leader. *Его последнее имя, Авадония, выглядит как искажение Аббадон. *His last name, Avadonia, seems to be a corruption of Abbadon. *Имя Леонарда частично вдохновлено именем его представителя вокадоида LE♂N, используя "Леон", как начало имени *Leonhart's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, LE♂N, using "Leon" at the start of the name. Любопытно *Среди слухов Нэй о Леонарде, он упоминается, как похититель ребенка из одной воюющей страны, что он победил. *Among Ney's rumors about Leonhart, he is mentioned as having kidnapped a baby from one of the warring countries he defeated.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 *Первоначально, историю о происхождение Жермен и о том, как она была удочерена Леонардом планировалось включить в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red, но она была пропущена для удобства. *Originally, the origin of Germaine's birth and how she was adopted by Leonhart was planned to be included in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red but was cut for convenience.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - ジェルメイヌがルシフェニアに向かう途中、立ち寄った村で自身の出生について知るエピソード （レオンハルトに拾われたときの話）を入れる予定もあったのですが、これも都合によりやめました。 *Когда его спросили о его любимом персонаже в серии Дочь Зла, Mothy ответил, что ему нравятся Три Героя. *When asked about his favorite character in The Daughter of Evil series, mothy answered that he liked the Three Heroes.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - 三英雄だし優秀な設定なのに、実はまったく役こ立っていなマリアムさん。 Галлерея Концепт-Арт= 947998.jpg|Профиль Леонарда в Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Leonhart.png|Профиль Леонарда из The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Появление в книгах= NeyChartetteLeonhartAllen.jpg|Леонард в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Профиль Леонарда в новелле Three Heroes.jpg|Три Героя как показано в Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide EllukaLeonhartMariam.png|Леонард с Эллукой и Мариам как показано в Twiright Prank LeonhartPraefatio.png|Леонард в The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue коментарии художника RinNeyAvadoniaFamily.png|Леонард вместе с Жермен и Алленом Fanbook9.jpg|Леонард как показано в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook LeonhartIllustStory.png|Леонард в The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story |-| Появление в манге= Charactersretrouver.png|Леонард в The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver LeonhartBuffa.png|Леонард в The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ DoE_manga_Leonhart.png|Леонард, как он появляется на обложкеAku Musu LeonhartAkuMusu.png|Леонард в энкоме LeonhartAllenChartette.png|Леонард как он появляется в манге The Daughter of Evil Leonhartcasual.png|Леонард одевает Аллена в манге SultryEvil_pg02 - копия.png|Леонард в энкоме SultryEvil_pg3.png|Леонард в энкоме |-| VG появление= 216_large.jpg|Леонард в Hatsune Miku и Future Stars: Project Mirai |-| Разное= LeonhartAkuMusuCard.jpg|Карта Лернарда в первом томе Aku Musu LeonhartOB.jpg|Аватар Леонарда рекламирует первый том The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Leonhart Avadonia and Gast Venom fighting in Asmodean.png|Леонард Авадония и Гаст Веном, сражающиеся в Асмодине 640px-Avadoniafamily.png|Леонард Авадония со своей семьей 【PV】COMIC　.jpg|Леонард Авадония Появления Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Leonhart Avadonia Категория:Avadonia Family Категория:Germaine Avadonia Категория:Люцифения Категория:Авадония Категория:3 Героя Категория:Allen Avadonia Категория:Mariam Futapie Категория:Anne Lucifen d'Autriche Категория:Lucifenia